<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Seems Kinda Fishy by Milktealy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604039">This Seems Kinda Fishy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktealy/pseuds/Milktealy'>Milktealy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Multi, One Shot, Slow Updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,288</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milktealy/pseuds/Milktealy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a place where I can dump my love for prince Sidon and share it with the other fish lovers these will come as I get inspired and tags will update with the chapters, the writing is better than this summary I swear</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prince Sidon &amp; Reader, Prince Sidon/Original Female Character(s), Prince Sidon/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve had this account for 3 years already and have only just started posting now ;;; hope y’all like my writing dumps though</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The morning after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ow</p><p>The first and only thing that you could think of the moment you woke up was about how much pain you were in. </p><p>It felt like you had been mauled repeatedly by a Lynel </p><p>Or by a certain Zora prince </p><p>Reluctantly you opened your eyes to asses the damage and you immediately winced. </p><p>Love bites peppered your stomach and chest, and while that wasn’t the worst thing in the world, your legs had seen better days. </p><p>You could see bruises vaguely shaped like Sidon’s hands line your thighs and actual bites were scattered everywhere. </p><p>Your wrists were also bruised and you could barely move your neck which led you to assume that your neck was too bitten up. </p><p>You looked up at the snoring Zora beside you and pouted. The damn prince was peacefully sleeping with no marks in sight. The only marks that may have possibly appeared would be the scratches on his back. </p><p>You sighed again. Sidon wasn’t lying when he said that mating season was brutal.</p><p>Not wanting to be in so much pain anymore you attempted to get out of bed, maybe to draw a warm bath or even to just get a healing elixir. Either way you needed to find some way to comfort your body as soon as you could.</p><p>However your will to get out of bed wilted when turned to face the edge of the bed. You yelped as your effort to move caused the pain to flare up seemingly everywhere in your body.</p><p>Your cries of pain were enough to wake Sidon. Slowly he opened his eyes, slightly disoriented. However seeing the state you were in was a large enough wake up call. Guilt immediately washed over him.</p><p>“Hylia what have I done.” He said to himself </p><p>You turned your head to face him quickly, only to regret your quick action. You whined in pain and returned back to your original position.</p><p>Sidon quickly got out of bed and walked to the side you were facing, he kneeled down to look at you and you could see the remorse on his face as he pushed your hair out of your eyes.</p><p>“I know it’s mating season right now, and your instincts were sort of controlling you last night, and I did have fun...but I guess I’m not really built to be with a Zora so can we not go so hard next time?” You pleaded quietly. </p><p>Sidon wanted to stab himself with a shock arrow at that moment, the look of pain on your face was too much to bear. He softly kissed your forehead.</p><p>“I’m so sorry my love, this won’t happen ever again. I promise I won’t completely lose myself again. Hylia I’m the worst, I can’t imagine how much pain you’re in-“</p><p>“Dear, you’re rambling.” </p><p>Sidon looked you in the eye again “I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you.”</p><p>You smiled, “I know you will, you can start by getting me a healing elixir.”</p><p>Sidon jumped to his feet and went to your dresser, he fumbled around in one of the drawers before triumphantly pulling out the elixir. </p><p>He set the elixir on the bedside table and then turned to you. “I’ll help you sit up so you can drink.”</p><p>You hesitantly nodded and Sidon slid his hands under your fragile form. Slowing when you hissed in pain. With every new mark that he found on your body, and with every little indication that you were in pain. Sidon’s guilt grew like a storm cloud growing over his head.</p><p>“Sidon.” </p><p>He snapped his gaze back to the small Hylian in his arms. </p><p>“I know what you’re thinking. I’ll be okay, we just need to be more careful next time.” </p><p>Sidon smiled uneasily, but nodded. His guilt further dissipated when you drank the elixir and most of the marks disappeared. While you weren’t completely healed, you were still in a much better shape. </p><p>You stretched your arms above your head with little pain and sighed in satisfaction when you heard something crack. You turned to Sidon who looked stiffer than Muzu when he heard that his prince was in love with a Hylian. </p><p>You giggled at his form before reaching your arms out to him with need. </p><p>“Cuddles?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Short</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prince Sidon x Short!Reader<br/>warnings: none</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And he thought that Link was short. </p><p>From his spot in front of the throne room, Sidon stared bewildered at the small hylian that was talking to one of the Zora children on the lower level. </p><p>When he first saw you the day before he had to do a double take and even asked one of the guards if you were a lost child that had wandered into the domain.</p><p>The guard assured him that you were in fact a fully ‘grown’ Hylian who was currently travelling across Hyrule, for fun really. </p><p>He could only wonder how someone with such a small stature could survive on the road. Yes there were much less monsters to worry about after the defeat of the great calamity but even a year later they weren’t all gone. </p><p>Sidon let out a breath and decided to walk to the lower level of the domain in order to formally greet you. It had been something he had felt obligated to do with anyone who had come to visit the domain. After a hundred years of constant rain and no visitors, it was always refreshing to see someone new, which is why he wanted to greet everyone, almost as a thank you. </p><p>Your back faced him and the child you were talking to noticed him first. “Prince Sidon!”</p><p>He chuckled as the child ran up to him and gave him a hug, “hello little minnow, who’s your friend?”  </p><p>You turned to the prince and rubbed a hand against your neck sheepishly. </p><p>“This is (y/n)!” The little zora said exclaimed “she says that she came from faaaaarrr away, and she’s been to a lot of other places, but she’s staying here for a little longer!” She went to say more but an older Zora called for her. </p><p>The child groaned “coming!” She turned to you “I’ll tell you my story tomorrow kay?” <br/>You giggled softly and nodded watching as the child rushed to its mother.</p><p>“She seems to like you (y/n).” </p><p>You turned to the Prince and flushed slightly “I guess she likes my stories about travelling.”</p><p>Sidon blinked slowly before making a sound of realization. “I realized that I never formally introduced myself, I am prince Sidon. I just wanted to welcome you to our domain.”</p><p>He held out his hand in greeting and you happily met his hand with your own. ‘Tiny’ Sidon couldn’t help but think immediately </p><p>“It’s nice to meet you your highness.” You said kindly.</p><p>Sidon have you his signature grin and slowly stepped away “unfortunately I have some princely duties to attend to but I do hope that we can chat within the next couple days.</p><p>You looked stunned for a second. “U-um yeah! That would be great, it would be cool to learn more about the domain.” </p><p>Sidon bowed slightly “it would be my pleasure to teach you about my people in the coming days.” He turned around and headed towards the stairs. “I’ll see you later!”</p><p>“Great okay bye!” </p><p>Sidon chuckled at your flustered state but he couldn’t be one to talk for he felt his skin flush and he couldn’t get the thought of holding your small body close to his, you were so small he felt as if he could cradle you in just the palms of his hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really do not be posting lol. But with age of calamity coming i couldn’t help myself :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>